


What is love?

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Indirect poems of charaters, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poems that came that won't let go unless i wrote it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is love?

Where is love?   
He showed the moon   
Where is life?   
He showed the sun   
No love without moon   
No life without sun   
Without sun   
Moon won't shine   
There's no love   
Without life. 

Where are we?   
Here on earth   
And lives we lead   
Sun keeps shining   
Moon floats and turns   
Let's fill this world   
With love, love   
And more love   
Let eternity be   
Our goal...   
As long as the sun   
Shines on the moon.


End file.
